


Rainy Days

by wyse_ink



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lazy Mornings, Love, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink
Summary: A lazy morning with Lucy and Natsu. Post-canon.





	Rainy Days

      It was rare that the house was so quiet. Lucy glanced beside her, eyes squinting as they adjusted to the gray light. With the storm that had rolled in there was no telling exactly what time it was, and beside her Natsu had finally stopped snoring. His arm was heavy over her chest and he'd buried his face against her own arm. He never did stay on his side of the bed, she thought as she took in his mess of pink hair and the way his mouth hung slightly open against her.

      He also really was cute when he was sleeping.

      She turned her head back, staring at the ceiling for a moment. Lightning flashed somewhere in the distance, and the sound of thunder flooded their room and the rest of the house. She wondered if Happy were still asleep in his room. It'd been an adjustment for him to have his own at first since he'd always shared with Natsu, and at first a part of her had felt guilty as if she'd stolen his friend away from him. Of course, that'd been far from the truth, and Happy living with them had always been a guarantee rather than a question. Neither Natsu nor Lucy would've had it any other way, and Lucy in particular had made it a point to make sure his room was exactly the way he wanted it. The Exceed had tried her patience more than a few times throughout the process, but he seemed to love the finished product, and he was never more than a few steps away if he ever needed them.

      Lucy smiled at the thought. It'd been a bigger adjustment for Natsu than he'd let on, and more than a few nights he'd wondered aloud how his friend was doing. He's a big boy, she'd teased him once, reminding him that Happy was more than capable of taking care of himself. Still, she hadn't been without her own doubts until the next morning when she'd found the amount of food the Exceed had stolen from the refrigerator and stashed in his room. Her worries had ended quickly then.

      Another rumble of thunder caused Natsu to stir, and she glanced back at him, instinctively brushing her fingers over his arm. Humming contentedly, he nuzzled against her, and she gave his arm a gentle pat.

      "You're awake, aren't you?"

      "Hm." Natsu didn't open his eyes, instead shaking his head against her once. Not entirely, she thought, not bothering to suppress her chuckle.

      "Natsu."

      "Hm?"

      She turned to him, nestling herself down deeper under the covers and planting a small kiss in his hair. "I don't want to get up."

      "Me either." His eyes flickered open, squinting just as hers had as he took in the light and her form before continuing groggily. "Not like we have to." He shifted then, slipping his free arm beneath him and propping himself up on his elbow. She watched as he yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth and rubbing his eyes tiredly afterward.

      Lucy smiled. Usually, she woke up to the sound of her husband clambering about the house, talking or laughing with Happy while opening and closing doors so loudly she'd considered taking them all off the hinges and requesting he burn them. Of course, that wasn't always the case-other days, she practically had to drag him out of bed if he'd stayed up too late, and he'd sulk about until he'd eaten a large and fulfilling breakfast. This was different though, she thought as she traced the arm he still rested over her. As if picking up on her expression he raised an eyebrow slightly, and she laughed. "I kind of like you like this," she admitted.

      A mix of confusion and amusement crossed his face. "Like what?"

      "Sleepy," she said, and he tilted his head to the side. "Calm." Cute, she added in her mind, though she wasn't willing to let his head swell quite so early in the morning.

      "Hmph." The corners of his lips twitched upward and he lowered himself so that his forehead rested against hers. He started to lower himself further and she laughed, pressing a hand against him firmly.

      "Natsu, your breath."

      "What?" he asked innocently, ignoring her protest and planting a couple of kisses on her cheek and jawline. "I thought you liked me like this."

      "I do," she admitted, laughing as she pushed against him again. "Just not kissing you before you've brushed your teeth."

      "Didn't bother you last time," he teased, and the mischievous gleam in his eye made her face tingle with heat.

      A closer flash of lightning caused them both to jump then, and Natsu turned, watching out the window for a bit as the rain turned from a gentle shower to a downpour. Wind whipped the rain against the window and Lucy shivered, reaching up for Natsu as he turned back to her. He was so warm, she thought as she rested a hand on the back of his neck. Warm and sturdy and safe, and despite her own protests, she found herself pulling him in for a kiss. His mouth was warmer still against hers, and she smiled as he lingered there, letting her thumb rub against his jawline.

      "Hey, Luce," he murmured, pausing momentarily to kiss her again. If he'd had a train of thought he didn't bother finishing it then. Or maybe, she thought-and a part of her suspected-he figured she already knew what he'd been ready to tell her next. It wouldn't have been the first time, she noted, and he'd certainly gone out of his way more than enough times to show his feelings even if he himself didn't realize what a display he made of it. When they separated he rested back onto the pillow again and let out a slow, contented sigh. She watched as his eyes threatened to close, and she settled herself back into the sheets. She didn't need him to finish his sentence.

      She loved him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave a like or comment if you enjoyed this work, and please do not upload or re-post anywhere.
> 
> This drabble is also available on FF.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13222695/1/Rainy-Days  
> and Tumblr: http://random-animezing.tumblr.com/post/183166368951/rainy-days
> 
> Note: I tried several times to remove the unnecessary gap between paragraphs, but for whatever reason, it's just going berserk each time I try. Sorry about that! I don't like things to look so untidy.


End file.
